1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for manufacturing semiconductor devices including liquid crystal display (LCD) panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems have been introduced to enhance the efficiency of manufacturing semiconductor devices.
In a first prior art semiconductor device manufacturing system (see: JP-A-6-268043), first input/output terminals each for controlling one reticle shelf and second input/output terminals each for controlling one process are connected to a host computer. In this case, at least one exposing process is included. Upon receipt of a start message or an end message from each of the second input/output terminals, the host computer determines whether or not a lot will arrive at an exposing unit for the exposing process. If it is determined that the lot will arrive at the exposing unit, the host computer predicts an arrival timing of the lot at the exposing unit and transmits a reticle outgoing message to a respective one of the first input/output terminals. As a result, a reticle is delivered to the exposing unit before the arrival timing of the lot, thus which would decrease an idle time of the exposing unit, thus enhancing the manufacturing effect.
In the above-described semiconductor device manufacturing system, however, since customers cannot directly control the manufacturing process of semiconductor device manufacturers, the manufacturing efficiency is low.
In a second prior art semiconductor device manufacturing system (see: JP-A-6-268067), a customer (LSI designer) has a computer-aided design (CAD) apparatus which is connected via a communication line to a database of a semiconductor device manufacturer. As a result, the customer accesses the database of the semiconductor device manufacturer via the communication line, so that accessed actual circuit data is converted into a data library in the CAD apparatus. Thus, the customer can design an LSI by using the data library.
Even in the above-described second prior art semiconductor device manufacturing system, however, since the customer cannot directly control the manufacturing process of semiconductor device manufacturers, the manufacturing efficiency is still low.
In a third prior art semiconductor device manufacturing system (see: JP-A 9-180980), CAD information for each customer is input from a first input terminal to a CAD center, while order information from each customer is input from a second input terminal to a production management center. The CAD center and the production management center are connected to a transmission center which selects an optimum one of semiconductor device manufacturing lines via communication lines in accordance with the CAD information and the order information.
Even in the above-described third prior art semiconductor device manufacturing system, however, since customers cannot directly control the manufacturing process of semiconductor device manufacturers, the manufacturing efficiency is still low.
In a fourth prior art semiconductor device manufacturing system (see: JP-A10-247616), a plurality of exposure units each storing predetermined specific exposure jobs are connected by a communication line. In a first one of the exposure units, if there is no job to be carried out, the first exposure unit transmits an inquiry to a second one of the exposure units to determine whether or not such a job is stored therein. If stored, an exposure process is carried out in the first exposure unit by using the job stored in the second exposure unit. Thus, the amount of jobs stored in the exposure units can be decreased.
Even in the above-described fourth prior art semiconductor device manufacturing system, however, since customer cannot directly control the manufacturing process of semiconductor device manufacturers, the manufacturing efficiency is still low.
In a fifth prior art semiconductor device manufacturing system (see: JP-A-11-219875), a hierarchy structure is constructed by a plurality of main frame controllers each for controlling a semiconductor device manufacturing line and a host computer for controlling the main frame controllers, thus effectively scheduling semiconductor device manufacturing lines.
Even in the above-described fifth semiconductor device manufacturing system, however, since customers cannot directly control the manufacturing process of semiconductor device manufacturers, the manufacturing efficiency is still low.
Generally, standardized silicon wafers or standardized glass substrates are supplied from wafer manufacturers or glass manufacturers to semiconductor device manufacturers or LCD panel manufacturers. However, in order to meet the requirements of customized products, various specifications are required for substrates. For example, a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrate or a plastic substrate is adopted. Additionally, various specifications are required for the thickness of silicon oxide and semiconductor formed on an SOI substrate. Particularly, as LCD panels have recently adopted system-on-glass technology, a high-quality silicon layer equivalent to monocrystalline silicon is deposited on a glass substrate or a plastic substrate. Further, customers may request change in the specification for every lot, every wafer or every glass or plastic substrate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for manufacturing semiconductor devices including LCD panels where customers can directly control the manufacturing process of semiconductor device manufacturers and LCD panel manufacturers.
According to the present invention, in a system for manufacturing semiconductor devices, a customer information management apparatus is connected via a network to a plurality of customer terminals to receive orders from the customer terminals. A manufacturing management apparatus is connected between the customer information management apparatus and processing units and inspection units to control the processing units and the inspection units in accordance with the orders in the customer information management apparatus. Each of the orders includes a designated quantity of lots, a designated substrate, designated processing units, designated recipes thereof, designated inspection units and designated inspection recipes thereof.